of beginnings and endings
by yuem
Summary: Que faire quand qu'on a usé tous les mots ?Ou aller lorsque tous les chemins nous ramènent à notre fin ? Comment se regarder de nouveau dans les yeux après qu'on s'est fait tant de mal, qu'on s'est infligé tant de peine de souffrance ?
1. prologue

Que faire quand qu'on a usé tous les mots ? Ou aller lorsque tous les chemins nous ramènent à notre fin ?

Comment se regarder de nouveau dans les yeux après qu'on s'est fait tant de mal, qu'on s'est infligé tant de peine de souffrance ?

Que faire maintenant alors que ta voix n'est plus qu'un souvenir lointain , une douce mélodie enfouie dans le passé , telle une chanson qu'on écoutait en boucle autrefois et qu'au aujourd'hui on n'aime plus .

Que peut –on faire lorsque les conversations interminables et les fous rires sont remplacés par le silence et les regards troublés ?

Reste –il quelque chose à faire lorsque les taquineries et les mots d'amour cèdent aux formules de politesse et de courtoisie si froides et au gout amer ?

Toi qui disais aimer mes longs cheveux roses, sais – tu que je me les coupe régulièrement maintenant ? je me demande souvent si ce changement t'aurait plu ?

Aujourd'hui j'ai des gros cernes sous les yeux, que je tente toujours de camoufler avec un tas de crèmes, une cicatrice dans la pomme de ma main gauche et une tache de brûlure au poignet droit

Aujourd'hui je n ai plus peur des altitudes ni des endroits serrés, ni des insectes. .Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus cette petite fille apeurée qui tremblait telle une feuille lorsqu'elle prenait la parole en public.

Aujourd'hui j'ai peur de décevoir, de ne pas être à l hauteur, de l'é 'hui chaque matin lorsque je mets cette blouse blanche j'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre .Je n'arrive pas d'empêcher mes mains de trembler et j'ai toujours cette horrible sensation de s'étouffer .

Si je flippe autant c'est parce que je sais que si je ne fais mon mieux, si je me pante quelqu'un risque d'y passer. Ce quelqu'un, c 'est un mari, un papa, un frère, un copain, un être aimé .

C'est pesant tu sais cette peur et je la ressens à chaque instant, chaque seconde, mais cette angoisse aussi accablante qu'elle soit, elle me pousse à aller de l'avant à donner le meilleur de moi même à me surpasser encore et encore.

Tu sais Saskue parfois quand tous devient silencieux autour de moi , quand je ne suis pas en train de courir dans les couloirs de cet hôpital comme une tarée et que je suis toute seule dans cette petite chambre réservé aux internes , je penses à toi .

Il y des jours ou je te cherche même dans les couloirs, dans les rues, cela me rappelle les mois qui ont suivi notre ruptures .A cette époque toutes les chansons me faisaient penser à toi, tous les livres semblaient parler de nous, tous les endroits et les lieux me guidaient vers toi.

Ton odeur semblait avoir pris possession de mes narines , je la respirais partout dans mes draps , dans mes vêtements même quand je prenais mon café le matin et que j'inhalais ce délicieux arôme qui me plaisait tant je pouvais encore la sentir , on dirait qu'elle était gravé en moi , que tu me hantais .

J'avais l'impression d'être contaminée par toi, telle un poison, je me pouvais te sentir couler dans me veines, mêlé à mon sang , sous ma peau et cela me rangeait de l'intérieur .

Cela a duré pendant des jours et puis les jours sont devenues des semaines, les semaines des mois, les mois des années et je ne serais dire à quel moment exactement mais ça allait mieux.

Je n'avais plus cette pointe au cœur , tu ne hantais plus mes pensées ton image n'était désormais qu'un simple mirage, une illusion , et j'avais de plus en plus la sensation que tous ce qu'on vécu tous ce qu'on a partagé remonte à une autre époque , une autre vie , autre temps.

Non je n'ai pas oublié, je crois que dans la vie on n'oublie jamais vraiment on choisi tous simplement de ranger certaines choses dans une petite boite qu'on ferme à clé et qu'on place sur une étagère tout au fond au point le plus sombre et délaissé de notre mémoire.

Moi c'est ce que j'ai fais de toute façon , quelque part dans ma mémoire tu vis encore parfois je peux te sentir en train de te battre pour sortir de cette boite , parfois je sens nos souvenirs en train de te rebeller parfois j ai envie de céder

Parfois j ai envie de revenir en arrière au tout début lorsque tous était tellement simple et si peu compliqué.

J'aimerais tellement revenir à cette époque où lorsqu'on se croisait du regard je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre la chamade et mon estomac se nouer. j'aimerais revenir à ces moments là avant les débuts , les baisers , les mots d'amour , les disputes , ces moments où tout était encore incertain, ou les pages de notre histoire était encore aussi blanches que neige .

Tu n'étais qu'une idée dans ma tête, une sensation bizarre qui envahissait mon cœur et que je n'ai pas su nommer, un mélange de peur, de curiosité, de nouveauté, de millier et milliers de possibilités .

Tu sais Saskue moi je ne regrette rien, tu n'es pas une erreur, tu n'es pas une blessure ou un '' un échec ''. Tu es une partie de moi, de mon parcours, de mon passé et de mon future.

On dit souvent que '' Rien n'est éternel ''. Les gens répètent cette phrase avec tant d'amertume, comme si ils voulaient dire

'' Pourquoi tu es venu dans ma vie si tu comptais partir ? ''

Pour moi cette phrase elle rime avec _'' merci ''_.

 _Merci_ d'être venu dans ma vie, merci pour tous les rires, les beaux moments, les cafés partagés, les conversations jusqu'au lever de soleil , les mots d'amour, les souries , les caresses , le contraste de te ta main froide contre la mienne , ton souffle sur ma nuque , tes bras autour de moi ,tes cheveux entre mes doigts , ton cœur qui battait contre le mien si fort ,tellement fort . _Merci_ d'avoir marché à mes cotés même pour un petit bout de chemin.

Pardon de ne jamais avoir regarder un match avec toi, pardon de t'avoir trop saouler parfois par mes appelles, pardon pour les disputes , les cris, d'avoir été trop dur parfois, trop exigeante, trop sensible, trop émotionnelle.

Trop de trop

Saskue, quand je pense à toi aujourd'hui, je pense à ce jour –là, cette matinée glaciale de janvier il nageait encore je me rappelle très bien .

Je n'arrêtais pas de serrer mon écharpe contre moi tellement j'avais froid et alors que je tournais en rond dans ces interminables couloirs de cet hôpital tu es sorti de nulle part et je me suis trouvé devant toi complètement paralysée.

Et pour l'espace d'une seconde, le temps semblait se figer autour de nous. A ce moment-là tout a commencé, tout a changé

 _Joyeux anniversaire Saskue ._


	2. Chapter 1

'' Dis moi Saskue, c'est quoi la première chose que tu remarques chez une meuf ? ''

La première chose qu'on remarque ? Parce qu'il ya un ordre spécifique ? et voilà, la question du jour de monsieur Uzumaki , adieu le silence , maintenant que Naruto est bel et bien réveillé il va lui souler avec ses conneries , et pourtant lui , il aimait bien le silence , ca lui plaisait de se perdre dans ses idées , surtout le matin quand ils partaient tout les deux faire leur patrouille de routine autour de la ville , c'était calme , paisible , sans histoires .

La plus part des gens étaient encore endormie, bien au chaud dans leurs lits, c'était leur petit routine tous les deux, ils se rencontraient toujours dans la station, prenaient un café puis ils partaient .

ils ne parlaient pas les matins à part les petits salut par ici et par là , Naruto était loin d'être une personne matinale , il ne commençait à fonctionner qu'après un bon café ça l'arrangeait bien , ca lui donner du temps , quelque instants de répits , du temps pour se déconnecter un peu de la réalité .

Il était déjà à sa troisième clope quand son partenaire lui posa la question.

Le jeune brun supposa que la première chose que les gens remarquait chez elle c'était ses cheveux roses, pas facile de passer à coté, mais ce n'était pas du tous ce que _lui_ il a remarqué en premier .

La première chose qu'il a tout de suite remarqué, c'était ses yeux, ce n'était pas réellement le vert émeraude de ses yeux qui l'a captivé, c'était plutôt ce qu'il arrivait à lire en eux.

il a toujours cru que les yeux étaient un miroir de l'âme et que rien qu' en regardant bien les gens droit dans les yeux on pouvait les cerner, savoir ce qui ils cachaient au plus profond d'eux.

Il savait que le sien était vide, froid, distant, et que si on le contemplait bien, on pouvait distinguer dans ses pupilles la colère, la rage, et cette haine qu'il portait en lui .

Celui de Naruto était à part , il avait toujours ce feu dans son regard , cette détermination sans faille , cette envie d'aller encore plus loin , de pousser les limites , de tenter l'impossible ça c'était Naruto .

Ce qu'il avait dans le regard de Sakura, c'était différent, il y avait dans ses prunelle un mer d'émotion qu'il ne su discerner, cette fille reflétait quelque chose de naïf, de bon, de sincère, quelque chose de si fragile et sensible.

c'était comme si cette fille n'a jamais connu la cruauté et l' injustice de ce monde , c'était comme si elle n'a jamais connu la douleur , cela l'a complètement déstabilisé car jusqu' à présent tous ceux qu'il a connu cachait en eux une douleur , il n'était pas toujours évident de la localiser mais lui , il savait où la chercher , derrière un sourire , une blague de mauvais goût , une main qui tremble , un regard qui fuit , tout le monde autour de lui a souffert alors pourquoi avoir épargné cette fille _pourquoi_ ? C'est peut être que pour cela qu'il a tenu à lui infliger sa première blessure

Plus tard , il a appris que ses yeux disaient toujours ce que sa bouche n'osait pas prononcer , bien plus tard il a aussi appris que les regards étaient beaucoup plus dur , plus tranchant , plus perçant que les mots .

les mots aussi blessant qu'ils soient sont le fruit de la colère , le feu de l'émotion , les mots peuvent tromper , ils peuvent dissimiler , on se laisse aller , on peut retirer les mots , s'excuser , mais un regard , non , il ne s'efface pas , on ne le reprend pas , on ne peut pas demander pardon pour un regard , un regard va toujours droit au but , il ne ment pas , il ne trompe pas , il ne cache rien , il transmet et puis c'est tous .

'' et ohhhh Saskue , dis donc , je te parle ''

La voix de Naruto le ramena à l'instant présent '' Pas la peine de crier espèce de crétin , je suis juste à coté de toi '' répond-il.

'' Bein , alors pourquoi tu réponds pas à ma question ? ''

'' Parce que c'est une question de merde, arrête de me souler avec tes conneries ! ''

'' ohhh la et bein dis donc tu es encore plus grincheux que d habitude ? C'est un truc de _vieux_ c'est ça ? '' Le taquina le blond.

'' Je te signale qu'on a le même âge et que dans quatre mois toi aussi tu seras aussi _'' vieux ' '_ que moi '' répliqua le jeune brun.

'' Peut être mais en attendant ce n'est pas moi qui fête ses vingt-huit ans aujourd'hui c'est toi mon pote , à propos de ça on sort ce soir, je sais que tu as horreur des anniversaires , mais je m'en bats les couilles , les anniversaires ça se fête , alors il va falloir prendre sur toi mon vieux et puis j'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde '' annonça le policier .

Et voilà , Naruto a encore su lui forcer la main , décidément , il le connaissait assez bien ce gros naze , il n'avait rien contre les anniversaires , c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas fêter le sien , il devait fêter quoi en fait ? Une autre année de solitude, de peine, de regrets ?

Il se demanda si elle s'en souvenait de la date, si elle savait que aujourd'hui c'était sa date de naissance, peut être qu'elle a oublié , ou peut être qu'elle le sait mais que cela ne signifie plus rien pour elle , c'est quoi la différence déjà ? L'oubli n'est il pas synonyme de l'indifférence ? Ou traçons-nous la ligne ? Ou s'arrête les frontières entre les deux ? 

Et puis depuis quand se posait –il ce genre de question philosophique à la con ? Naruto avait peut être raison il était en train de prendre un sacré coup de vieux peut être que lui il connaissait la réponse .

'' Dis Naruto, c'est quoi la différence entre l'oubli et l'indifférence ? ''

Naruto se tourna vers lui avec les yeux grands ouverts et le brun ne savait pas si son ami était surpris par la question ou par le fait que pour une fois c'était lui qui commençait une conversation , quoi qu'il en soit Naruto resta muet pendant quelque minutes , il pensait réfléchir à sa requête , ceci arracha un sourire au jeune homme , ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il arrivait à faire taire Naruto Uzumaki .

Le blond se retourna enfin envers lui , il semblait avoir trouver la réponse, mais Saskue ne l'entendit pas car en l'espace d'un instant tous s'arrête , les bruits devenaient lointain tel un écho , les images semblaient de plus en plus flous , c'est bien dommage il avait vraiment envie de savoir avait il penser avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité totale .

Nb : et voilà le premier chapitre , en fait j'ai décidé de prendre cette histoire et de la développer encore je voudrais surtout remercier Essindra18 pour ce magnifique commentaire qui m'a touché à fond , parce que si j'écris c'est surtout pour transmettre un peu d'émotions et ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que j'arrive à toucher quelqu'un encore un grand merc


End file.
